twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ben E. King
|Wykonywany utwór= „Stand by Me” |Edycja = 11}} Ben E. King, właśc. Benjamin Earl Nelson (ur. 28 września 1938 w Henderson, zm. 30 kwietnia 2015) – amerykański piosenkarz i kompozytor. Życie i twórczość W wieku dziewięciu lat przeniósł się do Harlemu w Nowym Jorku. Debiutował jako uczeń szkoły średniej w grupie The Four B's, z której przeszedł w 1958 r. do The Five Crows. Wkrótce zespół zmienił nazwę na The Drifters. Już rok później Nelson został współtwórcą jednego z bardziej znanych utworów zespołu pt. "There Goes My Baby". W składzie tego zespołu pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem zaśpiewał jeszcze takie przeboje jak: "Dance With Me", "To Magic Moment", "I Count Tears", "Lonely Winds" oraz piosenkę napisaną przez duet Doc Pomus i Mort Shuman pt. "Save the Last Dance for Me". W roku 1960 Nelson w atmosferze konfliktu z menadżerem grupy postanowił opuścić zespół i rozpoczął karierę pod przybranym pseudonimem, pod którym jest znany szerszej publiczności do dziś. Rok później trafił do amerykańskiej Top 10 słynnym utworem "Spanish Harlem". Jeszcze większy sukces odniósł piosenką napisaną wspólnie z duetem Jerry Leiber i Mike Stoller "Stand By Me", która w 1986 trafiła do filmu pod tym samym tytułem. Utwór ten znalazł się na czołowym miejscu w plebiscycie Songs of the Century ogłoszonym przez Recording Industry Association of America. Wraz z piosenkami "There Goes My Baby" i "Spanish Harlem" został wymieniony w Rock and Roll Hall of Songs wśród 500 najsłynniejszych utworów kształtujących oblicze rock and roll'a i podobnie jak "Save The Last Dance For Me" znalazły się na liście Grammy Hall of Fame Award. Inne znane utwory tego wykonawcy to m.in.: "Don't Play That Song (You Lied)" (które zostało ponownie nagrane przez Arethę Franklin w roku 1970), "Amor", "Seven Letters", "How Can I Forget", "On the Horizon", "Young Boy Blues", "I (Who Have Nothing)", "First Taste of Love", "Here Comes the Night", "Ecstasy", "That's When It Hurts", "Down Home", "River of Tears", "Do It in the Name of Love" oraz "It's All Over". W roku 1990 King i Bo Diddley (właściwie Doug Lazy) nagrali przerobioną wersję piosenki z 1958 roku "Book of Love" utrzymaną w stylu muzyki rap, która znalazła się na ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu pod tym samym tytułem. King nagrał również album dla młodszych dzieci "I Have Songs In My Pocket", napisany i wyprodukowany przez Bobby'ego Süßera w 1998 r. Przez wiele lat pracował w założonej przez siebie fundacji charytatywnej – Stand By Me Foundation. Dyskografia Albumy Pozostałe albumy *''Benny & Us'' (1977) US: #33 guest starred on an album by the Average White Band *''The Atlantic Family Live in Montreux'' (1977) recording involving the Average White Band and other artists *''Soul Meeting'' (1968) jako cżłonek Soul Clan Single nagrane z The Drifters *"There Goes My Baby" (1959) R&B: #1 US: #2 with The Drifters *"Oh My Love (1959) with The Drifters *"Dance With Me" (1959) R&B: #2 US: #15 UK: #17 with The Drifters *"This Magic Moment" (1960) R&B: #4 US: #16 with The Drifters *"Lonely Winds" (1960) R&B: #9 US: #54 with The Drifters *"Save The Last Dance For Me" (1960) R&B: #1 US: #1 UK: #2 with The Drifters *"Nobody But Me (1960) with The Drifters *"I Count the Tears" (1960) US: #17 UK: #28 with The Drifters *"Sometimes I Wonder" (1962) with The Drifters Opublikowane tylko we Włoszech Amore Quando / Quel Tuo Bacio (1963) Single solowe Zobacz też * Stanisław Karpiel-Bułecka Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści jedenastej edycji